


How the dead flower blooms

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic Forces - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Drug-Use, F/F, Infinite The jackal - Freeform, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Light Pet Play ( For Now ), Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Rape, Sex, Sex Toys, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Vibrators, Work In Progress, aphrodisiac, genderbent, namecalling, unawakened lesbian, you know ; )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic has found herself captured and at the mercy of the villain before her. Gullible, and brave she’s in for a world of hurt when a real villain plans to steal from her.( Characters unless stated otherwise are just, females instead of males. Think of it like an AU thing sort of,)
Relationships: Infinite/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	How the dead flower blooms

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update this as I get ideas for smut. You could leave suggestions if you want but I can’t guarantee I’ll take them.

The mass of blue and peach fuzz hit the concrete with quite a loud thud. The girl grimaced after the stun of the fall and began rubbing her cheek. A soft scrape was nothing for Sonic—as she’d been through way worse predicaments. These included running off buildings, fighting aliens, robots, and many, many other badass encounters. However, the young adult was not appreciative of the doctor's new apprentice throwing her around like she was nothing more than trash.

The jackal huffed, the mistress, who went by the name of Infinite— cause every edge-lord she encountered had to use some pseudonym to make them cooler than they actually were- stepped towards her. The other woman’s boots clanged against the concrete. She carried herself with a powerful stride, the knee highs losing distance until one of the heels kicked the bottom of Sonic’s breasts. Her squeak was more than audible, her face reddening lightly the second she realized she had made the noise.

She was such a virgin. 

Infinite knew this well, she could observe how the other female tensed up to just the nudging of the sensitive area. It was almost shocking to the villainess that the hero had never been violated before— wearing nothing but a crop top, and a pair of shorts that practically outlined the girl's ass presented her as a perfect prize. Sure it was innocent athleticism in the hero’s eyes but it made it easy for her to be exposed in other ways.

Sonics heart started to pound against her chest the sensation of fear wasn’t foreign to her. It was a familiar one if anything, she just wasn’t familiar with the type of fear she was experiencing. The type of fear one feels when another woman begins to rub the toe of her boot against your chest.

It was the same heart-sinking fear she felt when her body started to relax to the sensation. Her nipples peaked through the fabric, signifying the female's rise in hormones.

“ Infinite? May I ask why you’re touching mine when you have a perfectly good pair of your own?”She called, her snooty remarking stopped the other girl's shoe - which she silently thanked the God’s for- but she was forced to watch horrified as the other girl rubbed her own breasts, 

“My thanks for the compliment? “ She cooed her voice muffled from her mask. Unfortunately, the blush on Sonics cheeks from her blunder only satisfying and tempting her more. “ But flattery gets you nowhere hedgehog?” Sonic was horrified with how her heart continued to skip a beat- she didn’t want to feel this kind of nervousness. She wanted to kick the others ass and jet out of there.

The other female laughed, bending down onto the female hedgehogs level. Sonic felt a twinge of pain in her neck, and she stared at the other female. She became alarmingly aware of how her vision began to blur and she collapsed back against the concrete. She breathed in and out, but she felt too high to move around, her body felt warm and tired the sensation painfully overwhelming.

The villainess decided it was time to perform the unexpected, she took off her mask. Her face was rough and war-torn, a scar over her hidden eye, with a glazed over blue. Even half-blind both her eyes carried an intimidating stare. Sonic couldn’t help but swallow a gasp, she was beautiful? Her complexion was so powerful it almost made her want to stay put.  
Infinite smiled, she pressed her crotch against the stomach of the other. Sonic’s eyes widened more, as she momentarily got a face full of tits. She couldn’t help but watch how the villainess bounced them around. It made her body respond when she thought about it, she’d never felt such a thing before. Yet this foreign sensation felt really nice.

Sonic felt oddly dirty and shaken, she’d never consciously looked at another girl's breasts and thought about them undressed. She had no clue she found the idea so appealing.

“ Hero of the world huh you still look like it— and that’s a problem,” Infinite murmured she grabbed the other girl's bra receiving a yell in response.

“ Hey no! stop touching that!” Sonic thrashed around, and the two tangled for a few minutes but she was held down in a tireless fight. Her limbs felt weaker and warmer than they had a second ago. She heated up the moment the jacket threw the red fabric off. She froze shaking to the exposure of the blue breasts, Infinite purred moving her hands she groped the other girl.

Sonic felt herself tearing up from embarrassment as she squealed again. It was more delighted this time as the squeeze was putting a pleasant sensation in her. She felt wrong- she wanted nothing to do with Infinite yet her body already felt so warm to the touch. “ I’m gonna turn you into a little slut you virgin baby,” She winced looking away as her breasts were squeezed once more, it shot a pleasant sensation into her stomach.

The young adult shifted her legs, her pussy was starting to feel more irritated the longer the other played with her. She felt like she was soaked sure- but she couldn’t recall feeling a liquid spread. That wasn’t the cause for it either, she felt warm she irritated like something was wrong.  
“ I bet you’d like that, “ infinite coed continuing on. Her eye was hungry as she rubbed up the other, like a predator stalking its meal.  
Sonic snapped to another twinge of pain, the jackal sinking her teeth into her neck. Sonics eyes widened to the sudden pleasure that began to course through her. She was unaware that noise had left her lips, but the jackal wore a smirk as she teethed on the skin of the other.  
The mistress was well aware that she had her first signs of a breaking point.

The hedgehog squeezed her legs together, a series of heavy breaths and low noises leaving her as she tussled underneath the jackal.

“Mooooomy,” She breathed rather quietly yet still sharply, turning her head away. The poor girl rather clueless to the aphrodisiac administered to her earlier was lost in her own journey of sexual discovery. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to run away still, or if she wanted to feel better.

She could tell that name-calling the other gave her a rush she very much liked.

Unfortunately, the other jackal was quite fond of her drug-induced slip-up. Additionally, she was quite pleased that the drugs were working so well. Sonic whined as the other female pulled away. Green eyes were filled with arousal and confusion. A soft whine was more than hearable as she watched the other pull off her neck.

It just felt mind-numbingly good.

“ Those drugs work rather quickly don’t they?” Infinite purred taking the girl's chin in her hand. Sonic shook her head glaring at the other female,

“ Get..” she was panting; she was audibly panting, “Off me you creep,” her voice tried desperately to sound aggressive sadly she only came off as needy and aroused.

Like a submissive begging for more attention. In infinite’s eyes, the other girl was just an undiscovered slut. The villainess couldn’t resist herself much longer. Her spare glove reached itself down into her shorts.

Sonics' breath hitched, the sensitive touch on her Labia was enough to make her squeeze her legs again. 

“ We’re awfully wet for someone who doesn’t want me to play with her,” Infinite smirked, rubbing her hand up and down across the other girls pussy.  
Sonic let out several shouts, she grimaced as she started to feel relief from her unpleasant sensation.

The realization started to hit her— her body wanted this. She almost felt herself tear up at the thought. Her instinct had been activated, she’d always heard female Mobians were extremely vulnerable when aroused. She didn’t want to have sex, but a primal urge demanded someone get her off. Her vagina would swell and become irritable until she gave into it. She’d never even touched herself? In fear of forming an addiction. Yet here she ended up writhing as she was rubbed by the other woman.  
Infinite knew well female Mobians were breeding machines— she was one after all. So she continued to rub, her rubbing became faster, and the noises left Sonic in longer bursts. Sonic wasn’t sure how long it took for her to begin grinding against the jackal's hand. 

She could feel her mind slipping from her the more aroused Infinite made her. She couldn’t think about anything else, just sex; and that pretty yellow eye watching her. 

It wasn’t enough to bring her to finish. No, it wasn’t even close. As much as dry humping the villain's hand was a shameful first orgasm, she simply didn’t have the strength for that. She didn’t even stop rocking her hips when she pulled her hand out of her pants. She did whine, however, and looked at the other expectantly. Infinite purred, she reached her hand back up to the girl's muzzle. She cuffed her hands around both sides and began rubbing her fur.

“ Whoo’s a good girl? You’re so nice and compliant~ humping my hand like a bitch in heat.” Sonic felt herself flush. It almost made her body want to stop grinding against the air. “ So horny And complacent I wanna figure out what you like~ so your mommmy,” she purred and Sonic felt her blood run cold.

Why did she enjoy calling her that so much? The blue hedgehog pondered as her face was rubbed. She was treating her like an animal.

...and it sorta made her wetter? She felt another pleasant surge in her body to another, ‘ Who’s a good girl, ‘ and rubbing of her face. All she needed now was a collar and a leash.  
She dismissed those thoughts quickly... yeah. She was just drugged. That’s why she was such a good girl for infinite. She wouldn’t get off on being someone’s pet.

She figures as her heart pounded, and the mistress got back to work. “ I doooont think a bitchy slut deserves to cum on mommy’s hands do you?” Infinite smiled pulling out a wand. Sonic didn’t even question where it came from, she was more horrified at its mere presence.  
Upon switching it on her hormonal brain squeezed her legs shut. Infinite smiled grabbing them, Sonic shivered to the hands-on her thighs as they were spread apart, and her shorts were swiftly pulled down. She had on no underwear which got some snide remark from the woman. 

“ Perhaps if I turn you over you should join mommy’s side and help her rule the world~” She teased lightly.

She was brain dead but not brain dead enough to respond.

When that vibrator hit her lips it was a different story. Infinite presses her legs apart. And rolled the thing around on her clit. The vibrations she felt sent literal waves of pleasure through her. She let out a moan as the girl circled it around, it was too much. She felt so good she felt her head blank, she wanted to finish. 

Her nerves were on fire, and her hands gripped at cold concrete, she began to squirm and holler for her mommy as her orgasm approached. She wasn’t sure of what was going on- but she was vocal in her fears. She was heated at the sensation she wanted to ace in more- her instinct cried for her to achieve release.  
At some point, she found herself entirely giving in and moving in sync with infinite’s vibrations.  
She seemed pleased by this as she rubbed Sonics thigh as she held it away. It didn’t take long for the girl to squirt, she shamefully moaned all the way up to her released  
She screamed as pure euphoria enveloped her and her back arched, the mess got over her pussy, and she breathed laying her head back.

Sonic pushed away from the upsetting thoughts of wishing the girl had fingered her. It wouldn’t have been that nice to feel her fingers girl inside her hole? To fill the presence of a male’s cock she didn’t want?  
Infinite hummed turning off the vibrator, and crawled up to the girl, she poked at her cheeks.  
“Quick and messy just like you,” Sonic felt a jolt hit her again, despite already feeling relief she smiled.  
“ Maybe you have to fuck me harder next time,” Infinite laughed bitterly she smiled,  
“ Oh please You’re a virgin and I wouldn’t want to dirty my gloves.” She smirked, reaching over with her drizzled hand, she dipped her fingers in the other's mouth.

Sonic.. kinda liked the sensation of lapping her tongue over the liquids, cleaning it up. She could’ve bitten it but infinite felt so powerful over her— she felt like she was violating something important. Infinite smiled petting her head.

“ Good, good girl, I look forward to torturing you, in the most delightful way possible.” Sonic looked up at her mommy, smirking. Perhaps being kidnapped wasn’t always a bad thing... she couldn’t get out of here if she tried anyway she might as well have a little fun. Infinite was already on the road to getting what she wanted, the corruption and the servitutude of the hero.


End file.
